


Cold

by ShortieLeprechaun



Series: From Cold To Warmth [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortieLeprechaun/pseuds/ShortieLeprechaun
Summary: Even Jack frost can get cold. Sometimes it takes more than blankets to warm up.OrThe time bunny saved Jack from drowning again and had to "teach the bloody idiot he is family".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might be long, or might be sort idk yet..

It is so cold.... I ... I have never felt this cold. 

wait have I?

....

Am I in the air?? I feel so light...

No no Its ... am I in water?

yes... yEs .. YES I HAVE FELT THIS BEFORE ! I'M I'M Ddrowning...again? 

Stay calm...

calm... isn't that what I did the first time? Look where is got me.. no home or family...

cold..

why ...

how? How did I end up here?

Shouldn't I be asleep..

yeah sleep sounds good...

_JACK!_

did someone just call me?

I can't see its dark... is it night?

have I hit the bottom?

I can't feel 

....

I don't have to breath I'm immortal... right? 

So why are my lungs screaming?

sleep

cold... 

so cold

waves???

is there something down here?

It.. It looks like a ...dog? is coming towards me

Its so dark though....

Why is there a dog? 

ITS GOT ME !!!!

wait.... bunny?

yes its bunny...

the water is getting brighter it hurts ... my head

I'm so sleepy... just a little nap... 

.......

...........

Its cold... and windy..

_Jack? You gotta wake up for me okay?_

I am awake?

or am I?

I can't feel ... just cold.. 

who is talking?

_I'm taking 'im to my den_

**_But the palace is better no?_ **

_He needs warmth mate not more cold_

I want warm... yes

come on body grab bunny show him he is right!!

_Jack? Mate? See he wants me!_

AUH go slower dumb bunny!

I need... another nap..

what happened?

what happened! can't you hear me?

what happened

what

wha

wh

w

.....

 

 

 


	2. Down the Rabbit hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can not write accents very well so yeah sorry...Ifeel bad I can't write aster proper SOSORRY   
> ANYWAY  
> This chapter is in the same style but now we are in Asters' den or borrow .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal writing is jacks' thoughts   
> Italic writing is asters' voice  
> bold writing is nicks voice  
> sandy doesn't need any special writing  
> tooth is underlined writing  
>  and pitch is bold with underline  
>  and finialy Jacks' voice will be in quotations " "

Humming? 

Who is humming?

I feel sore

my limbs wont move...

ugh my eyes hurt.... It 

it smells nice here like... what is that smells?

that smells? I can't even think right..

what ARE those smells... much better jack

ugh now I'm thinking in third person

Why wont my eyes open?

wait they are its just really ..dark

Its nice the light would hurt...

I wanna feel the wind.. she must be worried about me

.... my wind is the only one...that would worry 

okay up I go !

...

...

for real this time.

"Ughhh ow wha? where am I?"

My head I I'm in a ... nest?? I thought I was in a bed..

no wonder I fell !

ugh 

was... was that a door? Someone is comiing? 

_Jack Mate what are yer doing? come on back ta bed_

oh its bunny "His  fur is so soft"

_Um mate I don't think you meant to say that aloud did yuh? Thanks though Haha_

"I didn't... did I? What Stop" My heads spinning i want to sleep

_I know you must feel bad and you probably don't want any water but could you drink some for me anyway?_

no no no more water please please .... no more no no no

_Calm down I wont make ya drink water how about apple juice?_

I don't trust my self to speak I wanna cry....

duh move your head up and down dummie

_okay Imma pick you up now oka? I don't ya to hurt yerself_

"I don't want to"

_Jack come on_

How can i say no, I guess I should lift my arms...

_there ya go mate is the sun too bright?_

yes "No"

_yer lyin' I'll go get yer juice_

Its so warm here

little eggies are running around so .. peacefully

I'm tired... I I am thirsty so thirsty

Hes taking too long There's a lake

the river actually its full of dye....

but the dye doesn't hurt the kids so just a little I am so thirsty

the water is cool i thought it was going to be warmer 

it tastes good!

"AHH"

shit shit the bank had to give way now right! I Can't swim..

omg I'm dying, im dying shit shit  my staff itll help

WHERE IS MY STAFF

WHY IS THIS RIVER SO FAST

OW OW MY BACK i have deffently hit the bottom 

why are there rocks? how the eggs do this !

my lungs hurt again ....

....

......

........

air... I can breath?

_WHAT THE FUCK WERE YA DOIN YA GUMPIE ! YA COULDVE DIED MATE_

his fur is soft

"your fur is soft"

_oi you can touch my fur anytime ya don't have ta go kill yerself_

"sorry"

_don't  be_

my staff... "Where my staff?"

_It is safe but you can't have it till ya all betta k?_

"What happened"

_Now thats a long story Mate_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah um still not telling you what happened :O


	3. food? since when?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so before bunny tells jack what happened he learns jack hasn't eaten since some war..  
> This chapter is just Jack eating or not eating :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same Style still in jacks head :)

_Alrite mate you wann know what happened to yah?_

Of course I do! why wouldn't I? 

why are you staring at me like that bunny? ....

I didn't say anything yet did I? 

maybe a nod will do..

_Okay but first we get you dry and you startin eatin somethin deal?_

"But I don't eat.. ever why would he offer me a corpse food?"

shit... by the look of bunny's face I just said that aloud... didn't I?

....

....

isn't he going to say something... anything?

"Bunn-"

_What yer mean you don't eat?!_

_when is the last time you ate anyfood ever?!_

I can't remember.... how long ago was it now?... "There was a war.. right? or maybe before that"

_Jack.. look at me_

but I don't want to...ow! damn bunny don't grab my face so hard.... why is he looking at me like that?

_no wonder your so thin...we no I should've paid closer attention to you. I'm sorry JAck.. can you forgive me?_

he...hes crying? umph now hes choking me.... while I guess he would call this a hug.

_Okay lets get you something to eat._

TOO FAST don't... pick me up so..fas...t... 

* * *

where am i? what... is that smell !

_Oi yer awake! Sorry bout making you black out, I'll be more gentle next time k?_

"sure, whats that

_this is homemade white bread, this is stew minus the beef of course I thought this would be good its what yer moth-_

"Mother.. use to make that for me..."

_HEY don't cry ,  sorry we can eat somethin else if yah wanna?_

"no this is great"

....

....

_Are you going to eat?_

how ? .... I can't remember the proper way to eat.... 

....

....

maybe...?

_Jack good god use your spoon!_

...okay... how.. do I do this?

I should just watch bunny...

only hes watching me... with that stern look....

I messed up....

_jack?_

why is bunny's voice so soft? wasn't he mad at me a few seconds ago..

_I'm sorry, yah... don't know how do yah?_

oh .. he figured it out...

_Watch me okay?_

really?!

....

.... 

so basically I grab this end, and dip this end in the bowl ...careful to lift it up I don't wanna spill my captured stew

.... now carefully lean towards this spoon and put it in my mouth..

_JACK ITS HOT !!!_

"I DON"T LIKE FOOD !"

_come on jack don't run away it can't hurt you!_

"IT ALREADY HAS !"

_JACK ! ....._

he won't find me here, its so cozy.. I never knew he had this tree here..

this spot looks worn out like he sits here a lot...

why would bunny sit in the hollowed out crevice of a big tree? 

it can not be comfortable for him one bit.

......

..... 

I am never eating again.

... I am tired though..

maybe just a little nap? 

... I

have been sleeping a lot.... I wonder why I usually don't sleep much..

oh well...

 

 

 


	4. Further into the rabbit hole

When .. did this hole feel so stuffed? 

It was big enough for the dumb bunny to fit

now I feel like its tiny

.... IS THIS HOLE VIBRATING?!

wait..

it's breathing... ? 

come on jack there has got to be a proper reason the damn hole is not I REPEAT NOT breathing..

... Jack open your eyes

ow.. something got in my eyes?

...hair?

my hair... but I keep it short after what happened last time..

.. no.. its not my hair.. it is way too soft..

...OH SWEET MOON IS THIS FUR?!

_Jack mate stop moving iess yer ready to get up an eat_

I have to stay still

....

very still

I dont remember food hurting so much

...

....

.....

why is it I'm nervous? I haven't felt my heart beat so strong in a long time..

why does this hole no longer smell like moss and wet leafs?

... what is this smell...

I like it so much I want more

"smell.."

_ya don't like it?  I thought you would_

_"_ What smell.."

_falling asleep? It's icy peperment_

no wonder I like it....it is so.. "nice.".

* * *

 

did I fall asleep again? Ugh I need to know what happened..

.... I hear bunny it's mumbled but he's angry

I should get closer

_I DONT CARE IF HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF HE IS FINE RIGHT HERE!_

_...._ I.. Tried to kill myself? That can't be right

_Wait... he didn't?_

**No we all think a spirit might have played a part in this...accident**

_Than isn't even better he stay here? His wounds are almost healed up Nick he's getting better_

**It is too hot here for him It's why his concussion isn't healed. Let me take him home...**

This is my home...wait what? Did I just call this warm green place my home?

.... But I don't wanna leave bunny... I've been sleeping so much.. I hate waking up cold...

..don't.. Jack come on pull it together!

**JACK ! GOOD TO SEE YOU**

It hurts... why does Nick hug so hard? Why does Nick want to take me away from bunny...

_LET HIM GO Can't you see he is crying?_

**Sorry Jack did you hear your coming home**

 

... But... since when did Nicks' home become mine?

....

"No"

**Jack what ... come home to the north pole with me yetties miss you elfs too**

"No I have no ...home... I hate waking up cold"

**Jack what are saying?**

"I do not want to go...PLEASE bun-Aster please... can I stay?"

_Of Course Jack come 'ere_

He is always so soft I wish he would "just hold me"..

_Jack ? you are asleep...?_

**Did he just? ... Fall ASLEEP in your ARMS?**

_Shhh he is asleep, he sometimes speaks out loud  when he doesn't want to let me put em in bed_

* * *

 

**In... your arms..**

_I know...Nick I know..._

**You smell like icy peppermint..... you hate that smell..you made chocolate out of it and rolled in mud... to take the smell off.. why? Is.. This because of JACK? HE IS A CHILD**

_Will you please stop yelling... I know he is just a child.. I am sorry really Nick I don't know what I am going to do.. But he wants me .._

**HE IS A CHILD ... ASter he hasn't had social contact in what 300 years? How ..could you?**

_Look Nick I promise I haven't touched him..... I am just caring for him_

**Aster... I .. please don't cry.. Look I am not going to tell anyone.. just don't touch him ?**

_I wont ever promise_

**I will check up on you now and again for as long as Jack is here alone with you.**

_I know... I'm sorry....._

 

 

 


	5. The cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No longer an update. This one bunny fines one of Jacks dark secrets
> 
> Normal writing is jacks' thoughts  
> Italic writing is asters' voice  
> bold writing is nicks voice  
> sandy doesn't need any special writing  
> tooth is underlined writing  
> and pitch is bold with underline  
> and finialy Jacks' voice will be in quotations " "

I feel really bad

...

I told Nick off, will he hate me?

Nah I can play off to my head injuries why else would I say no?

...

.........

Am I alone? 

_Awake?_

_..._

_......."Jack?"_

"Yeah I am whats up?"

Hey my head is feeling better?!

I FORMED A COMPLETE SENTENCE! A COMPLETE ONE

...

....

_Done yer happy dance?_

_"_ Yep, so? Why the long face?"

* Jack settles into Asters lap as if it is where he belongs*

_I found something. In a cave near your lake._

He found my cave?

" How did you?..."

_I can smell yuh said yuh ad no home so naturally I went sniffin round_

"Puns? Really bunny? You can't go through someones stuff!"

_I am sorry but what I found worries me. Yuh wrote and drew so many things!I copied one down._

_*_ Bunny hands Jack a paper with familiar words written on it, they should be familiar he rewrote them so many times over and over. You can't look at the caves walls with out having these words in your sight

_Cold and darkness I fear_

_I'm sinking, I'm sinking, I'm sinking_

_The end is coming near_

_The Cheshire cat's grinning, he's_ _grinning_

_Like a poor little deer_

_No blinking, No blinking, No blinking_

_For the end is surely here_

_Hear the chimes? They're Ringing, They're Ringing_

_Others they have no fear_

_Sand hits my back, No longer sinking_

_Do they know not it is here?_

_The stupid cat's still grinning. Grinning!_

_Cold and darkness I fear_

_No sinking, No sinking, No sinking_

_At last the end is here....._

Jack barley glaces at the paper he hates this poem the most*

_Look at me_

How dare he write this down?

"No"

Did he just sigh? 

...

....

I'm not giving in

_Jack just promise you'll tell me if yer are scared?_

Why does that make me smile?

What is this feeling? 

"Promise"

_Good don't yuh think this is over! Now come eat! I made colder food!_

_JACK DON"T RUN AWAY FROM ME!_

No way I am stopping even with out my staff the wind helps push me forward!

 


	6. Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter is here

* Jack and Aster are painting eggs*

When did it come to this? 

Me sitting in the warren with Aster painting eggs and helping with Easter.

How long has it been? Months? Time goes by with out me.

Does the wind miss me? 

* Cool wind gently brushes by sending shivers down Asters spine while Jack smiles*

Every time I think about the wind she comes. Why doesn't he complain?

I wish I could do my job.. spreading ice and snow but he wont let me leave.

How is it every time I take a tunnel to leave I'm led back here?

I still haven't found my staff, I've looked everywhere.

Nick wouldn't tell me where it was either. He visits a lot, too much.

I need to get out by winter

If I help maybe he'll let me go

Did Aster just sigh? I wonder why. 

I miss my stuffed rabbit, why? Am I crying?

  _Jack? Whats wrong?_

"I ... it's stupid"

_No It's not_

"I want my stuffed toy, It's on my bed in the cave"

_Wait there_

"Really? Why can't I come!"

_Stay there_

_*_ Aster was gone through a hole faster than Jack could have seen coming.*

He is getting better at that, I don't even have time to get down the hole

I should look for my staff again.

But where, the only place I haven't searched... 

"ASTERS ROOM"

but where does he sleep? 

I have gone over every inch of this place!

*Jack at a lost started pacing.* 

* * *

*Jack at a lost started pacing.* 

*Aster arrives back at the warren to see Jack pacing frustrated * 

_Hey?_

"Where do you sleep!"

_What? Why ?_

"It's the only place I haven't looked!"

_Is this about that damn staff? I told yuh it ain't here_

_"_ Yes it is!"

_How would you know?_

" I can feel her!"

_Her?_

" Never mind! Did you fine Sir bunny ?"

_Sir bunny?!_

* Aster being his insensitive self starts laughing*

"Stop laughing at me!"

* Jack grabbed his toy and stormed off to his room. * 

_Look Jack I'm sorry!_

No use hes too far away to hear. I'll go get him later I have Easter To worry about

*Aster set to work on Easter preparations once again.*

* * *

Looks like Easter tired out Aster. Why do I feel like I've seen him like this before? 

Hes heading to the bathhouse

I'll go say sorry when hes done. I should, I have ignored him

*About a hour later* 

Where is that stupid bunny?

How long does it take to bathe?

When was the last time I bathed?

I should go check on him. Right? Yeah. It's not like I don't seen him with out clothes.

* When Jack arrived Aster was asleep in the tub. Jack could not wake him*

I guess I should let out the water? But his fur is still covered in mud and leaves.

I Should wash it. Where is the cloth?

Oh here it is. 

* Jack washed out Asters fur*

It takes for over for the water to drain.

He is much to heavy for me to move. 

If I had my staff. ...

...

....

Towels? And that hair dryer

*Jack dried Aster off* I'm only doing this so he doesn't catch a cold

Maybe I should brush it out? I got it pretty tangled. 

* As Jack started to brush Asters fur, Aster started to wake*

Why won't this knot go away?! 

" Ugh"

"Come on"

"Stubborn" freaking Knot

"Grrr"

_Having trouble?_

ASTER

IS 

AWAKE

What do I do?

_Didn't mean to scare yuh. Have you even brushed fur before?_

"You should be grateful! Who falls asleep in the water! Dumb Kangaroo !"

Did I just say that? Didn't I come in here to say sorry?

" Sorry... "

_I am grateful, Thank you I can take it from here Jack._

Isn't he mad?

* Aster got out of the tub, Picking Jack up he went outside. Sitting Jack on a rock by the river Aster sat down close and began to brush his fur out* 

I really tangled his fur.. 

Maybe he'll show me? 

" How did easter go?"

_Good really good_

" Good..."

should I ask? 

"Can.. I... Can you show me how to do that?"

_Brush my fur?_

"Yes"

_You want to brush my fur?_

I'm going to die of embarrassment 

"Yes..."

_Than come closer_

_*_ Aster held Jacks hand and the brush showing him how to brush out the knots. They spent nearly two hours brushing. Jack fell asleep as Aster brushed Jacks hair. Aster Carried Jack back to his bed.*

_Sleep tight Sir Bunny and Jack._

Did he just say that?

 

 

 


	7. Reclaimed by the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Jack is away from the winds voice too long?   
> The winds voice is in BRACKETS with ~ Example  
> ~(I am the wind hear my voice)~

*Another Easter has passed and Aster has once again fallen asleep in the tub*

Why can't I remember how long I have been here?

It feels like I've done all of this before...

But I've never... Washed and dried him?

....

Or have I? I shouldn't know how to brush his fur but I do.

*Jack finished brushing Asters fur and threw a blanket over him in the tub, it felt so natural for Jack*

I've searched everywhere for my staff...

BUT HIS ROOM!

*A cold wind as if angry brushes past him in circles as he slowly leaves the sleeping Aster*

Why is she angry?! I'm so close to her voice now!

I wish I could hear her voice without my staff..

Now Where would he sleep?

....

.......

.........

I have done this...

I know I have!

_What ya doin?_

"Nothing"

_Is this about the staff? Yuh have circled the warren two times already come eat_

"Fine Whats for dinner?"

_Stew_

.... Wait when did I start eating?

Why is this normal? 

Why do I feel so odd?

_Jack? You going to eat yer salad or?_

"Salad?" What happened to stew?

_Ya the salad on your fork?_

*Jack looks down at his hand what he sees scares him so much he throws the fork. Jacks hand is covered in scratches and bruses. Dirt is heavy under the nails which have grown way too long.*

WHAT THE HECK

When Did my nails grow? Flee always cuts them for me! EVERY YEAR

... The marks... there are scars and scratches like... was I digging?!

_Jack calm down, this is normal it'll be fine in a minute just drink this please_

"NO"

"WHAT WHAT IS IT?! WHAT IS THIS?"

_Please? I beg you drink it_

Why... that look I've seen it before... I feel

Is something bad going to happen if I don't drink this?

*Jack pretends drinks the glass.*

Hes looking at me.. 

....

.....OH

I remember now

*Jacks falls to the ground as if hes asleep*

Now I just have to wait

*Very gently Aster takes Jack back to his room whispering sorry every few steps*

Is he crying?

...

...

Hes gone!

*The drink was spat out behind the bed*

WHEN THE HECK DID HE GIVE ME A BED?!

OKAY

CALM DOWN

..

Jack?

You good? Yeah

okay great now I'm thinking to myself.

what.. is going on

*As if to answer him a freezing wind gently  brushed his face*

"I'll follow you, please guide me"

*Jack was lead by the wind to a tunnel he couldn't remember but on the side of that tunnel was a half dug hole*

Why is there a hole in the tunnel wall?

....

.......

my hands... I dug this? Why

ASTERS ROOM!

ITS on the the other side I know it!

*Jack set to work digging*

* * *

*Some hours later Jack broke through*

Wow where is Aster? He should've stopped me no?

who cares

This room is big.. and dark

I should have brought a candle or something

wind? is that you? *The wind carefully tugged Jacks arm forward*

"I will follow you but don't you dare lead me to another cliff!"

...

MY STAFF!

*As soon as Jack made contact with his staff the room lit up for a second and Jack heard the winds voice clearly for the first time in a long time.*

~(20 years you have been here)~

No... That can't be right

~(yes)~

WHY

~(The grinning one has threatened you but has remained unidentifiable by the guardians They are protecting you)~

YOU PROTECT ME

~(I failed to 20 years ago now)~

MY CAVE?

~(Is safe)~

how...

~(A drink)~

I ... can't .. no

~(Don't let the staff go, you must move)~

I can't..

~(Take your time but know you must escape little one)~

*Jack sobbed loudly in the dark of Asters room. He fell asleep to the sound if the wind circling above him*

* * *

*Aster walks in* 

~(Hes home wake up! PLEASE)~

...  _Yer really a smart ass you know that Jack?_

_~(oh no... nothing Wakes Jack)~_

_won't wake up?_

_~(I know he loves him...)~_

_oi..._

_Fine.. But I'm sleepin with yuh!_

*The wind eased up for a second before circling * ~(I will destroy the whole warren if i must)~

_so tired, please .... mm not goin take it. Hes earned it_

~(Good I'll let you rest little one)~

*The wind went still in Asters room but the rest of the warren wind still circled with rage*

 

 

 


	8. Back to the Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Jack to go home his trusty bunny by his side

20 years...

~(Yes little one I am sorry before the Russian comes please leave)~

His name is nick

Are you destroying the warren?!

~(No harm has come to anything)~

"ASTER!"

_Shhhh my bloody head urts too much of Nicks booze._

_Yer wind better not wreck anythin_

_"_ Shes not mine, and she said everything is fine she must like you"

~(I do not)~

*Aster grunts as he stands up and stretches*

_Come on we better leave before Nick finds out_

"Why is he doing this?"

_He said it was for your protection_

_But I see now you are not a child you know whats after yuh don't ya?_

"The grinning one"

That's what others call him by

_I never told Nick or the others about the cave_

_"_ Lets go there"

*Aster picked Jack up walked to his room grabbed sir bunny and left through a hole*

* * *

*Jack and Aster reappeared inside of Jacks Cave*

*The walls were melting but still holding*

I guess it really has been over 10 years

~(20)~

Stop it 

~(Fix the walls Little one)~

*Jack held his staff to the ceiling uttering*

"Ice cover for 30 turns of earth the walls of this cave" ~(You don't  have to say that anymore)~ I know its habit 

*The cave returned to what it had looked like 20 years ago*

~(Good now to Flee she worries, the other will come back)~

Yes I know

"I'm heading out"

_I'm coming_

_"_ Fine"

~(He knows The garden it will be faster)~

"You know the garden?"

_Yes do you want me to take us?_

"Please"

_You trust me? After everything I did?_

"The wind suggested it and I always trust her, even though she likes to play mean tricks"

~(you love it)~

I did not like the cliff diving in the dark with out my staff

~(Lies)~

*Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head refocusing on Aster*

"Shall we?"

_Why did yuh roll yer eyes!_

"Just something the wind said"

*Aster gave an odd look but picked Jack up, Bridal style like always, and left down a hole to the garden*

* * *

 

*As soon as they entered the garden the girl was there*

Ah Flee is here

Just a simle as always

~(You two never needed words not even when you were alive)~

_Jack?_

"Shes grabbing what she needs to cut my hair and nails"

 

> First I'm going to give you a bath!
> 
> then cut your nails and hair

"I don't need you to bathe me!"

 

> Then do it yourself for once! Jeezzzz!

*Jack left to take a fast bath*

The wate smells like peppermints?

~(I may have hinted you were coming by)~

Thanks.

 

> HEY! you look all clean!

*Jack was dripping with water only a towel on his lower half clothes in hand*

Why is he looking at me like that?

~(He likes you K.I.S.S.I-)~

Knock it off we are friends

~(Suurre)~ 

You are in too good a mood

~(Never)~

*Flee gave Jacks head a rub signaling she was done*

"I'm ready! Lets head back to the cave!"

_Already? You don't want the peppermint leafs?_

"I bathed in it silly kangaroo"

His simle ~(K.I.S.S.-)~ Stop it

*Aster again picked Jack up giving a nod to the girl who blushed*

 

* * *

 

* They arrived back at the cave this time there was a cat sleeping on the bed*

*The cat was pink and purple and very small*

Hes here

~(Keep calm)~

"Hey kittie"

 _Isn't that-*_ Aster was cut off by jacks hand on his mouth*

"It's okay"

     Is it Jack? The cats voice purred in a childs' tone

"It wasn't my fault I was gone I was under a spell"

     You left me! YOU PROMISED

" I am sorry "

~(Ask about the Lake)~

"The lake.. I can't remember what happened?"

      You were not paying attention to me! 

      So I made you! I Wasn't going to let you drown!

      I promise I was going to grab you!

* The cat got up transforming in to human form.*

*Before them stood a five year old boy with pink and purple hair down to the back of his knees. 

  He had one yellow eye and one red one. Scars covered his little body. He still had whiskers and long nails. He was crying and sniffling*

"Come here" * Jack opened his arms and the cat like boy placed himself there*

_Jack?_

~(tell him)~

"This is Kit short for kittie"

*Jack moved to the bed Kit still in his arms crying*

"I found him well he found me."

"The first 10 years he did nothing but try to kill everything in his path, He can control people thoughts briefly and their actions"

"The better he knows then the easier"

"I found him probably when I was 250 years old, I am now 345?"

 _Yes 345_ ~(Yes)~

"He was smaller then, he was hurt by alot of humans and I look human"

"The poem you wrote was from the first 10 years"

"I learnt he was just lonely like me so I promised him I would stay with him"

*Jack pet Kit as he was now asleep peacefully in Jacks lap head on Jacks chest*

_So he must be a mages cat_

_"_ What?"

_A mages Cat is usually a mortal cat but this one seemed to have been a boy? It is agaisnt the rules._

_But a magic person can give imortallity to a cat they wish to have beside them forever, it usually changes their coloring._

_But doesn't allow them to become human._

_I don't understand honestly. So hes like your kid? And he threw a tantrum? thats all?_

~(Maybe I do like this kangaroo)~

Yeah me too

~(K-)~STOP

"Yes thats right he was hurt alot he ages very  slowly, And I can't really raise him right I guess?"

_It is not yer fault you are trying, it will help if you know what he is. I am going to tell Nick you stay here. Wait should I bring you two somthing to eat?_

"He still drinks from a bottle"

*Jack grabbed a bottle from the shelf above his bed it was well hidden*

"Warm milk?"

_I will get it_

_*Aster disappeared*_

_"_ Hey, I'm sorry I am trying though really I love you Kittie"

    I love you too daddy. I'm sorry I hurt you I didn't mean to I I didn't think

    I didn't think you would drop your staff but the bunny startled me

"He startled me too"

*Jack got up and dressed then went back to the bed*

    I am so hungry..

" I know have you eaten at all?"

    Yeah flee gives me milk in a bowl I make a mess she laughs

"Cute"

*Aster reappeared*

...Is he surprised Kit is awake?

_I brought a pot full... I don't know how much he drinks or how long it has been... I am sorry little guy_

~(I think I really like him)~

"Thank you"

   The wind really like you big bunny!

_You can hear the wind?_

Can't you? Can't you hear it all?

_Hear what?_

The flowers, the wind, the grass, the water , the ice, spirits, people all of it!

"I don't think so Kit"

_I hear the plants little one_

_*_ Aster pat Kit and handed Jack the full bottle, then left*

    He hears the plants, you the wind. There are people like me?

"Yes we aren't as special as you though"

~(Both Kit and Jack are very special)~

*The boys laughed*

"The wind is as possessive as always"

*Kit nodded as Jack began to feed him both fell asleep together. Jack holding Kit close to his chest neither was cold that night inside their icy cave*

 

 


End file.
